


5 Times Matthew Was Adorably Innocent and 1 Time He Shocked Everyone

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: 5 + 1 DBH [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Child Abuse, Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Ice Cream, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Panic Attack, fears, unwanted flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Everyone knows Matthew has the personality of an innocent child. A lot of the time, they are reminded of this. Other times... He shocks them completely.





	5 Times Matthew Was Adorably Innocent and 1 Time He Shocked Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> (Set after the family all move to the two houses where they smash a doorway into the shared wall, you know the drill.)

**1\. Activities:**

It was a well known fact the DPD loved Matthew. It was like bringing a puppy to the station. They all lost interest in their work and crowded around, bombarding the android with affection and questions.

Matthew never complained.

“You know, I’ve always wondered, do androids have… you know…?”

“Chris!” Tina whacked the man.

“What was he going to say?” Matthew asked, blinking innocently.

“He wants to know if you got, like, _everything_ a human male has, bodywise.” Wilson smirked.

“I do! I even have a belly button.” Matthew lifted his shirt to show them. “It scared me the first time I saw it but Mr Hank says it is normal.”

“Oh my god…” Tina giggled.

“So… what’s your favourite thing to do in bed?” Chris asked.

“I like to cuddle, or sleep.” Matthew smiled. “I sleep longer than Connor though.”

“No, no, I mean… What’s your favourite position?”

“I like to sleep against the wall… I get scared about falling out of bed.”

Tina and Wilson couldn’t contain their sniggers.

“What the hell are you doing to him this time?” Hank asked.

“They were asking about my activities in bed, Mr Hank.”

“You what?!” Hank spat, making the officers jump. “Keep it PG, yeah? He’s just a kid!”

“I do not understand-”

“Good. You’re sitting with me until we leave.”

“Alright, Mr Hank.”

* * *

 

**2. Ramírez:**

Matthew stood in the middle of the DPD, reading a file about a child he’d just interviewed. Her Father had just abused her Mother, and Matthew was certain she was hiding something. It wasn’t the girls fault, of course… He just wished he knew how to help her better.

“Alright, hot stuff?” Ramírez winked, his hand on Matthew’s back. Matthew glanced up at him.

“My core temperature is normal…” He blinked. “Perhaps it is you who is hot?”

“Damn right I am.” Ramírez smirked.

“You should see a doctor. You may have a fever.”

“What…? No, I- Nevermind. Listen… I’m getting kind of tired of looking at your pretty ass all day.”

“Then perhaps you need to sleep earlier… I’m worried about you, you don’t seem to live a healthy lifestyle… Perhaps Connor could help, he helped Mr Hank and Gavin.”

“No, I don’t need Connor.” Ramírez started to struggle. “What I mean is: You’re pretty, and I’m sick of it.”

“I assure you my appearance is nothing to do with your illness.”

“I’m not… Jesus, you’re fucking thick, aren’t you?!”

“If I were you, I’d leave him alone before something bad happens to you.” Richard suddenly stood between Matthew and Ramírez, forcing them apart. Ramírez scowled.

“The pretty ones are always fucking dumb.” Ramírez muttered, turning and leaving.

“That’s offensive and untrue!” Richard called after him before turning to Matthew. “Are you alright?”

“Yes…” Matthew blinked. “I think Ramírez is sick.”

“Oh, he’s sick alright…” Richard muttered. “I’ll… tend to him, if you like?”

“Do you think you can help him?”

“I know I can.”

“Okay. Thank you, Richard!”

* * *

**3. Snakes:**

“Hank! I need help!”

While the voice sounded so much like Connor, there was a tone in the way it was said that told Hank it was, in fact, Richard calling him. If Richard was calling for help, something was seriously wrong.

“I’m coming!” Hank cried, standing abruptly from the table and running from his side of the house to Richard’s, Matthew following behind. He hadn’t expected to find Richard, shirtless, kneeling in front of Gavin, who curled up in the corner of his room, eyes wide and breathing rapid. Matthew gasped, his hands over his heart at the heartbreaking sight.

“I removed my belt to change and he panicked.” Richard explained. “I-it didn’t even occur to me.”

Hank and Richard both knew about the extent of the abuse he’d endured as a child. One method of punishment his Father had resorted to had been to use his belt as a whip - Gavin’s most feared method of punishment, then and now.

“I d-didn’t do anything… D-Dad please…” Gavin choked, raising his arms to hide his face.

To protect himself.

“It’s alright.” Hank whispered, sitting beside Gavin. “Breathe with me, Gavin. In for 4, hold for 4, out for 4. Okay?” Matthew knelt in front of Gavin as Hank pulled the terrified tiny detective into a hug.

This continued for a long time, until Gavin’s sobbing and pleading had subsided, and he was still in Hank’s arms.

“Gavin, it is going to be okay. It will not hurt you… I promise!”

“M-Math…” Gavin shook his head. Matthew didn’t understand, he was too innocent to understand… Wasn’t he…? “Why do you think I panicked…?”

“Well… Belts look like snakes… And snakes are scary.”

Gavin couldn’t help it. He laughed. For the longest time, he laughed.

The next time he caught Richard removing his belt, he thought about what Matthew had said and laughed instead.

* * *

**4\. Ice cream:**

“Mr Hank…?” Hank looked up at the android sitting beside him on the couch. He’d slipped down, as though he’d given up on sitting and let gravity take over.

“Yeah, kid?”

“Do you think when ice-cream melts, it is actually crying because it misses its family…?”

“Right, I think it’s bedtime for you.” Hank sighed.

“I would cry if I was taken away from my family…” Matthew whispered. “I do not want to be taken from my family…”

“You won’t be, they gotta get through me first.” Hank smiled, wrapping an arm around Matthew’s shoulders. Matthew suddenly choked a sob.

“We need to unite the ice-cream…”

“Yeah, we can do that later, okay?”

“But they just want to be together, Mr Hank…” Matthew sniffed. Hank sighed.

“They’re all together in the freezer, okay?”

“Okay… Do you think they are okay?”

“I’m sure they’re fine. Go to sleep, okay? We’ll check on them in the morning.”

“Okay… Goodnight, Mr Hank…” Matthew whispered, closing his eyes and slipping into sleep mode.

_God, he was too old for this shit._

* * *

**5\. Crying**

_“Mr Hank!”_

“Matthew?!” Hank rushed from his side of the house to Gavin and Richard’s where he nearly bumped into Matthew, who looked about ready to burst into tears. “Hey, kid, what’s wrong?”

“No, Matthew!” Gavin ran into the room, dressed in his dressing gown. “Matthew, I’m fine, okay?”

“What…?” Hank glanced at the two.

“Gavin is in pain!”

“I’m fine.” Gavin assured him. “Just… Lemme talk to Hank, okay?”

“A-are you certain you are alright…?” Gavin felt his heart break at the look Matthew gave him.

“I promise…” Gavin whispered, pulling the android in for a hug. “I’m okay. Lemme tell Hank about it, okay?”

“Okay… I love you.”

“Yeah, and you.” Gavin muttered awkwardly. They watched Matthew leave, before Hank turned to Gavin in concern.

“What’s wrong? Did you… do something to yourself?”

“No! No, it’s nothing, Hank. I-I didn’t realize he was on our side of the house!”

“What…?”

“God, don’t make me say it, Hank…” Gavin sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. “Richard and I… We were doing foreplay.”

“Foreplay…? Oh, for fuck sake, Gavin!”

“Shut up!” Gavin hissed. “He heard me, okay? And he panicked!”

“You’d better make up some shit now, Gavin, I swear to God, this kid is not ready to know what you like to do in the bedroom!” Hank spat as he stormed back to his side of the house. Matthew blinked at him from the couch.

“Is he okay?”

“He’s fine, kid. I promise.”

* * *

** 1\. Mario Kart **

“Jesus!”

“That is what you get if you do not check your opponents item box.” Matthew grinned, sitting on the arm of the sofa as he fixed his eyes on the screen.

He was 1st as Rosalina.

Hank was 2nd as Bowser.

Connor was 4th as baby Mario.

Richard was 5th as baby Luigi.

Gavin was 8th as dry bones.

“And… Yes! Suck my dick!” Matthew cried as he crossed the line.

At least two remotes fell to the floor in shock, Richard’s LED flickered to red, and Gavin choked.

“What the fuck?!” Hank cried, making Matthew jump and slip off the arm of the couch, landing in a heap on the floor. “Wh-why the fuck would you say that?!”

“You all say it when you win at Mario Kart.” Matthew blinked in confusion as he picked himself up.

“Yeah, but-!” Gavin blinked. “You’re not allowed to!”

“I thought it was customary?”

“Well it’s not! Never say it!” Hank cried.

“Why not?”

“Because!” Hank, Connor, Gavin and Richard all cried.

“Alright, I will not say it again…” Matthew muttered.


End file.
